The Hidden World After the Goodbye
by OnyxPhantom
Summary: Title pretty much says it all. Toothless x LightFury Fic. WARNING! Spoilers (a.k.a. the ending of HTTYD3) to the third movie are in here. Read at own risk. Enjoy.


(High Fives!) Top of the mornin' to ya laddies, my name is OnyxPhantom and welcome to my first story here on the site. I've been reading stories for years, and now I'm finally putting one up. If for any reasons any legal things come up, or if you just don't like my story, read my disclaimer on my profile. Other then that, enjoy the short story.

Before I begin, I just want to say that this story goes out to all of the authors I look up to as great writers (and should be checked out). Azure Drake, Unscforces, and Nightstar Fury . I also want to give a big thank you to DerekTheDragon and Scafen, two awesome dudes that were the biggest influence to actually make me post something, thanks guys.

* * *

WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! The begining of this story has spoilers, or should I say, the ending to HTTYD The Hidden World. So if you haven't seen it yet and DON'T WANT IT SPOILED! TURN BACK NOW!

* * *

"You looked after us long enough, it's time you look after yourself."

Hiccup said as he looked into Toothless' eyes, knowing that this was the final goodbye. He was the chief of the people standing behind him. When growing up, his father told him that the chief should never cry in front of your people, in order to keep up the whole strong leader thing. But there are some situations where you just can't help it. Everyone knew about Hiccup and Toothless, the two were inseparable ever since the first moment they met, where ever one went, the other followed. Ever since the Red Death, it has always been Hiccup and Toothless, not just Hiccup, and not just Toothless, in all honesty, it was weird when you didn't see them together.

At this moment, Hiccup didn't care if he cried, he knew that this would most likely be the last time he would ever see his best friend. He wasn't alone though, every single person there let their tears flow. For they knew that it was because of this one friendship that got them the lives they had today. Sure, it may not have been all perfect, but they would do it all over again if they could.

"Hiccup..." Toothless said as he brought Hiccup in for the biggest hug he could give. "I love you, and I'll miss you."

"I love you to bud, and I'll miss you as well." True, Hiccup couldn't hear what Toothless said, but he'd been with him long enough to know exactly what he was saying. The Light Fury came over to the two, she may not have known this human that well due to her history with them, her future mate told her that if she could only trust one human, it would be him. She thought he was crazy, and that all humans were bad and cared only for themselves, and wanted nothing more then to kill all of the dragons.

In the recent fight they were in, where worthless piece of scum was on her back controlling her, this human risked his own life to save hers, even thought she had been nothing but rude to him. But all thing wasn't that simple during that fight.

_Flashback_

As he jumped to get the scum off her back, the scum tried to shoot him with that sleep juice. He ended up dodging it, but her future mate that was flying directly behind him didn't have enough time to see it coming and to dodge it, so he ended up getting hit by it and was now falling towards the ice-cold sea. She couldn't do anything because of that strange muzzle that the scum put on her, but she knew that from this height, and the way he was falling and not moving...if the impact didn't kill him, the waters will.

The huma... um... Hiccup she thinks his name was. Had one arm around the top of her neck holding on to the muzzle, while the scum was hanging by Hiccup's fake foot. She didn't know exactly what was said, but it was somewhere along the lines of the scum asking Hiccup if saving Toothless was really worth it. She expected at least some wait time for an answer, but Hiccup responded within seconds. He took of her muzzle and let it fall, he now had nothing to hold on to, and with the extra weight of the scum, they all knew that she couldn't save them, and Toothless at the same time. She looked at Hiccup, surprised that he even did take off that muzzle in the first place, because now her head was right next to his. If she truly wanted to, she could kill him right there, that would cause them both to drop, and then she could go and save Toothless...but she couldn't. Hiccup had put himself in harms way to may times now to save her. Plus, Toothless had told her many times on how much he means to him, and how much meeting and getting her for Toothless meant for her future mate, and all of the time he helped him in order to try and win her over. She couldn't just kill him, no, she would try to save him. But as she tried to come up with a plan quickly as she could, Hiccup already did, and put it into motion before she could even react to the two words he said to her.

"Save him." He said, almost coming out fully as a plea, like he was begging. He let go of her, it was at this point that she knew that she needed to act fast if she was going to save both of them. She took of towards Toothless and caught him, and was able to set him down on a sea stack not to far from her, but time was going by, and right now, it was not on her side. Taking off with speed that she didn't even knew she had, she took off towards Hiccup. As she started going towards them, she saw that they were still fighting in the air getting close to the water by the second, thins would be close. There was no real good way that she could just grab Hiccup and fly off with him, if worse comes to worse she'd grab both of them, and then kill the scum once they landed. She quickly pulled into a dive, giving off that famous whistle that the Fury's were know for. From the looks of it, Hiccup couldn't get free of the scum, so it looked like she would have to catch both of them. Hiccup heard the whistle and looked up just in time to see her emerging from the clouds getting closer and closer to him, but it seemed like Hiccup was once again, one step ahead of her. With both hearing and seeing her coming he thought fast, somehow, the scum was once again hanging from Hiccups fake foot, he couldn't reach any other part of him at the moment, but he wasn't going to be letting go of it anytime soon. But it was because of this that Hiccup saw a way to save his life, and end the scums life all at the same time. He reached down to where the fake foot was attached to him, and stated loosening all of the straps. Once the scum realized what he was doing, it was already to late. His leg was detached, and he was now falling away from Hiccup. The moment she caught him was the exact same moment that the scum hit the freezing clod water, and was now drowning from the weight of all of his clothes and gear that he always carried with him. Not exactly how she wanted him to die, she rather prefer it happen by her own claws, but she'll take it none the less, at least he was now dead. She looked down at Hiccup "Don't worry, I got you." She looked back up and she heard him laugh.

"See, I knew you come around eventually."

End of Flashback

Which brings us to where we are now. Oh how she wished thing could be different, maybe if she had actually gave him a proper chance like all of time Toothless said she should, maybe thing could have turn out differently. Sadly now, you can't rewrite the past, and a decision had been made, once again by Hiccup, that would turn out to be the best for everyone. Although it hurt some a hell of a lot more than others, it was by far a safest one for anyone. She went up to Hiccup and gave him a nuzzle and soft lick to his cheek and cooed at him "Thank you for saving my life. Every time I saw you, I was rude to you, I never thought you do what you did. But you did, even without giving it a second thought. From the bottom of my heart, I am truly sorry for how I treated you, and how I wished that things could have been different between us." Copying what Toothless did, she went up and brought Hiccup into a hug, and was happy when she felt him return it the best he could.

"You're Welcome" he whispered. Once they were out of the hug, Hiccup reached out and cupped the sides of her head and leaned in close, almost touching noses with her. "Promise me that you will take care of my best bud alright?" He said as he chocked on the words as they came out of his mouth. He was on the verge of completely breaking down, but he still held it in with his last bit of strength.

"I promise." He let go of her, and she was about to turn away, but she saw him stand sideways, turn his head away, and put his hand out. Not to the point of touching her, but his hand was only inches away from her nose, if she wanted him to touch her, she would have to go to him. She looked around everyone was looking at them. They were all like stone, eyes wide, mouths slightly opened, gasps were heard all around, everyone was waiting to see what she would do next, even her future mate was like the rest of them. 'This must be bigger than I thought it was.'

She knew what this gesture was about, Toothless told her about it when he told the story about how he and Hiccup met. Hiccup stood the exact same way when bonding with Toothless. He was telling her that he put his full trust in her that she will not bite off his arm, or just plainly attack him. She thought that this was all pointless, due to the fact that she just gave him a hug a little while ago, but maybe he thought that it was a spur of the moment type of deal, and that this would make it somehow official. Looking at it from his point of view, maybe the hug was just her showing affection for saving her life. While this "hand gesture" was on a more personal level, this show that both sides trust, and accepts one another. This is why there were some dragons in the crowd that were more shocked then any human was, because for the ones the knew her, know that she completely hates humans. If she lets him touch her, she basically says that she is putting her full trust in him, and that if things were different, she would stay with him.

But even with all of that, she pushed it to the side, she didn't care about what others thought about her. He gained her trust the moment he sacrificed himself for her, and her future mate. "If any human deserves my trust," she brought her nose to his hand "it's him." Once they separated, they are started their trip home with her taking off first to lead the way. She was going to keep on flying, but noticed that her future mate wasn't flying beside her. She stopped flying and turned around to see that Toothless was just standing there on the cliff side, looking back at Hiccup with the saddest look on his face. It hurt her to see him like this, and what's worse, there was nothing that she could do to make this better. Finally he took off, catching up to her. During their flight, he didn't look back once, most likely because that if he did, he would be compelled to return.

When all of the new dragons arrived, the ones that were already there showed them around, telling them where they could stay. "Luna, you can go to the cave, I'll meet you there. I'm going to do a few laps around to see if everyone it settling in fine." With that, Toothless took off. Luna thought that she should go after him, even though he told her to go back to the cave. She could tell that he wanted to be alone right now, due to the fact that he just lost his best friend. But it was because of that she thought that she should be with him, showing that she was here to support him. She knew that there was no way in hell that she could replace him, she just hoped that she could help Toothless get through this and back to that dragon she meet in forest that one night, that dragon that made a complete fool of himself on trying to "get her attention" by doing all of those weird little dances on the beach. She grew to love her dragon's odd behavior, and honestly, wished he always stayed that way. Because as she grew up, her parents told her about the Night Furys. They told her that they were this very proud, fierce, stern, bunch of dragons, now even thought he is the only Fury she has ever seen, that dragons she did grow up with were more or less the same, and after seeing him act like the way he did, she realized that it was because of how he portrayed himself that made her fall in love with him. Hiccup was probably the reason he got him like that, and now that he was gone. She was scared that he won't ever be that dragon again.

She sat in their cave that over looked the entire nest, she was there a while before she heard Toothless coming. She got up to go and greet him, "Hi babe, welcome home." She then slid her head under his and gave him a nuzzle. "How was the flight, everyone alright?"

"Yeah. Um, look Luna...Its been a long, and, emotional day. I think I'm going to turn in early tonight and go to sleep for a few...weeks." Toothless leaned in and gave her a lick on the cheek. "I love you, and I'm sorry that I'm like this to you right now, but please. After everything that has happened, I just want to be alone for a while." Toothless then proceeded to the part of the cave farthest back and curled up. Luna just stood there and watched as her future mate curl himself up into a ball.

'No, this end now.' She thought to herself. She then made her way over to him, and as she got closer, she could hear him quietly sobbing. "Toothless."

"No! Please do look at me right now. No one should see their alpha like this, and I especially don't want you to see me like this." But Luna wasn't having any of it. So she slowly wiggled her way under his wing, and into the inside of his curl and laid herself right against him. As she got her head right next to his, even thought his hide was dark, she could still see the tears that came from the corners of his eyes. "Luna, please-"

"No! Now it's your turn to listen. Let's get one thing straight. You are my mate first, alpha second. So I don't care how I see you, as long I'm with you, I could care less how you look. So please stop pushing me away. I know what happened, I was right there. But I think you're wrong, you think that because you and Hiccup are no longer together, you think that you have to get over this and figure things out alone. Just like you most likely did before you met Hiccup. But I'm hear to tell you that you are not alone, and you'll never have to be alone ever again, do you know why?" He didn't even get the chance to answer, because he soon found himself on his back, with Luna laying on top of him. She closed her eyes and leaned in to press her nose to his. "Because you have me. And weather you like it or not your stuck with me. Look, I know that I can't replace Hiccup, nothing will replace him. My only hope is that you see that I'm here for you, and I will always be here for you, right by your side." They stayed like that for a while before she pulled her head back up. "Besides, we already imprinted on each other only one more thing needs to happen to make ourselves official." Because of their current position, she started rubbing his slit with hers. "After all, Furys mate for life. Do you want to make us official mates?" She kept rubbing for a little while longer, pretty soon she started to feel something prodding at her entrance, but before she could shift herself to get that "something" to actually penetrate her, she found herself being the one on the bottom. She thought that she had made his pure alpha side come out, and that he was going to show her who the dominate one in their relationship was. So she closed her eyes and laid her head back, waiting for what was to come...but nothing did. She could smell that he was ready, and when she looked up, she saw that he was in fact ready to proceed. But as she looked at him to see what he was packing, she just hoped that she was ready as well, seeing how as she thought that her eyes were going to come out of her head. "Well I guess I can see another reason why you're called the alpha." She looked back up to his face. He had a smile on his and laughed a few times. She tilted her head in confusion, was he not going to claim her. She was even more confused when he leaned his head in, but instead of touching noses, he put his lips to hers. She didn't know what he was doing, but for some reason, it felt good. He soon started giving little licks to the front of her mouth, and without even thinking about it, her jaw went slack. As soon as felt the space there, he slipped his tongue in her mouth, and started licking everywhere he could reach. Now she was really surprised, she once again had no idea what he was doing, but in the back of her mind, as her eyes fluttered shut, she hoped he never stopped, and soon found that her own tongue had reached out to meet his.

She lost track on how long the were together like that, but she didn't care, this was heaven to her. When he pulled away, she thought he would be back once he got his air back, but he never did. So, with her eyes still closed, she felt around with her paw for his face to pull it back in, but she couldn't find it. When she opened her eyes he saw that he had a very sexual smirk on his face. Still out of breath, she ask him, or at least tried to ask him on what just happened. "Wha-? How? When did you-? What did you-?" Toothless started laughing again for a little while, before he stopped and looked back down to her and gave her a nuzzle.

"Come on, you don't just spend years with humans without picking up on a few things. One night, a long time ago, I went out on a walk to clear my head, and to just have some me time. When all of a sudden, I hear some strange noises coming from this one house. So, I made my way over to it, and with out making a sound, I climbed up the side pf it and looked through the window to see what was going on. There were two humans, laying in a way like we are right now, mating with each other. And every once in a while, they would do what we just did. Having figured out what was going on, I came down from the house and went for a walk, thinking about what I just saw. At first, I was confused on the whole thing, and decided to put it off as a one-time thing. But every one in a while when I went on these walks by myself, and kept seeing humans doing that, I thought to myself that during mating, humans show a lot more passion toward their mate then dragons do, for as you know, the traditional style for mating for dragons is one on top of the other back, but I'm sure that you've seen that the male usually just does his thing, and then that's it, they don't do anything else. So one night, I said to myself that if I ever found myself a mate, I would show her how much I love her from all of the things that I've picked up on over the years." Toothless then proceeded to climb off of Luna and then laid back down like he was going to go to sleep. She looked between his legs to see that his member went back inside. This got her even more confused, and a little bit hurt. Did he not want to mate with her, was she not good enough? In the middle of her confusion, she saw him motion her to his side. She got up and when over to him, but she still felt hurt. As if he could since her thoughts, he spoke up.

"Please don't take this the wrong way Luna, although there was a part of me that said yes to wanting to mate with you. The more reasonable side of me was telling me that this wasn't right. Because like I said before, it was a long, and pretty sad day for me. And I don't want our first time to be where I don't have my full attention on you, it would be fair. Don't get me wrong, I love you with all of my heart, and I really want to mate with you. But I just want it to be under better conditions, do you think that you could wait for me? Just for a little bit." No longer under the impression that she wasn't being rejected, she smiled and gave him a few licks, and then laid her head down next to his.

"You know, from what I've heard, no male would have turned down the opportunity to mate. Now this is the Toothless that I've fell in love with. You are just full of surprises, aren't you?"

"I've been told." They both closed their eyes and were about to go to sleep, until Luna spoke up.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For just being you. You aren't like the other males around her, and that's what I love the most about you. I really appreciate that you want things like our first time together to be that special, thank you so much." She said as nuzzled the side of his head, and then placed hers on top of his, while wrapping her tail around his.

Toothless thought on how he should respond. It was then that an old memory flashed in his head, then one where Hiccup's mother and father were together, and what Stoick said to his wife. He tightens the wrap of their tails and nuzzled back the part of her neck that he was closest to and gave her a few licks. He then closed his eyes and said to her, "For you my dear, anything."

A couple weeks later, Toothless was starting to get into his new life. Every dragon there thought that their leader was finally getting over not being with his human all of the time, but Luna knew that in the back of his mind, he would always be secretly depressed about not being able to share his life with Hiccup. For Luna, Toothless was a great future mate, but she wanted the future part gone, and have it just mate. And since tonight was the start of her heat, she was going to present herself to him, and hope he was ready this time. Normally she wouldn't be this eager to mate, and was able to control her urges over the years due to the fact the she had no mate in general. But now that she did have one, the prospect of mating being so close to her made her want it more then ever.

Later that night

Luna flew back to their cave and wait for Toothless to be done with his nightly rounds of the nest, as she was waiting, she'd made sure that she left her sent all around the cave, she wanted to make sure that he knew what she wanted tonight. Once she heard that he was approaching, she turned around, raised her tail, and lowered her chest, and turned her head around so she could see his reaction. Pretty soon she heard him land right outside of their cave and start to walk in. He started talking to her, not knowing what was in store for him.

"Hey Luna, sorry I took a little longer usual. There were two Rumblehorns fighting over a bit of space to expand their nest. It took a while, but I was able to get-" Toothless stopped both his waling and talking at the same time as he walked into the mouth of the cave, the current smell of it hitting him full force. As he looked up to take a few more deeper sniffs of the air, his eyes landed on his future mate, and in the position she was in right now. Oh yes, he for sure knew what she wanted. "Uuuummm...Luna?" He saw her face, and the half lidded eyes and smirk that was on it, all full of lust. She swayed her hips and the prize in-between them at him and said.

"Come my alpha, take what is yours." Now don't get him wrong, he was aroused and starting to show, but this lust driven Light Fury in front of him was completely different from the one he knew, which is part of the reason why he didn't jump at her at the first chance he got. But as he was standing there looking at her, he thought of what was to come. He wanted both of them to enjoy this as much as they could, and with her being so deep in her heat, he needed a way to cool her down for a bit... and he knew just what to do.

"Luna."

"Yes, big boy?"

"Do you love me?" That caught her off guard, and she quickly spun around to face him.

"Of course I do! What kind of a question is that!?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes. But you still didn't answer my first question."

"I will, but first you need to follow me." He said as he turned to walk out of their cave.

"Toothless, don't you want to-" but he cut her off.

"Please, I promise that it will be worth it. You did say that you trusted me right? Well then please trust that where I'm taking us will make all of this worth it." Once again, she was confused that he put off their mating, but he did say that where they were going would make it worth it, and she did say that she did trust him, so she decided to follow him by walking right up to him.

"Alright, lead the way. But like you said, this better be worth it." He leaned in and gave her a nuzzle.

"Every second."

They both flew out the exit of the entire nest, and were now flying down the long dark stretch of cave that lead up to the waterfall. She thought that they were going to stop at the edge of it, but he kept towards it like he was planning to-

"TOOTHLESS! What are you doing!? I thought that we were going to say in hiding!? Do you not remember what hap-" But once again he didn't let her finish.

"Don't you dare think for a second that I forgot about that dreadful day!" She was taken aback by his outburst, he never once raised his voice to her. "*sighs* Look, I said that I would explain everything. Just, follow me, and stay right on my tail." They flew to the top of the waterfall, and check a couple time around them to see if there was anyone around them that would see them. Once they were sure that the cost was clear, Toothless shot straight up to the clouds. Once they were covered by them, they headed east.

They flew for a while, all the while Luna was glancing over at Toothless. All he did was stair straight ahead, zoned out in his own world, then all of a sudden he said "We're close." Close? Close for what? He wasn't checking anything, how did he know where they were? "Dip just below the clouds, and you'll see what I mean." She did as he asked of her, and Toothless did the same with her. When she was below, she did see something, she had to strain her eyes a bit, but pretty soon she knew where they were going. "How could I ever forget where my old home was, the one where everything started."

Once they were over old Berk, they flew around it a couple of times to made sure that it was still abandoned. Toothless was just overwhelmed with emotions right now, that he didn't know what he should be feeling right now, but by far the most overpowering one was sadness. He tried to push the sadness away by showing Luna all of the places that had the most happiest memories, they even revisited where they first met.

There was still one more spot that Toothless wanted to show her, it was the whole reason they came here in the first place. It was by far one of the things in this world that held one of the biggest spaces in his heart, Berk might have been the island where he lived when all of these things happened that got him to where he was today, but this spot in particular is where a boy and dragon decided to go against all laws at the time, and make a forbidden friendship that would lead up to the chain of events to where he is now... The Cove.

Once they landed, Luna started to look around, where as Toothless when over and sat in the exact same spot that he was in when he let Hiccup touch him for the first time, earning his trust. Once Luna was done with her inspection of the place, she came over and sat beside him. "Ok, I know we are at your old home and all, but I still don't see why we needed to come here in the first place, so could you now explain to me why we risked ourselves coming here?" Toothless just sat there for a while, out in his own world before he spoke up.

"I wanted to bring you here, because it was in this very spot that in. That got me to you in the first place." Toothless had told Luna how everything went before he met her, but it was just a summery. This time when he told her, he made sure to include every single detail.

"And of course, you know the rest." He said as he finished up the story.

"Wow, I didn't know that this spot was so, sacred. But even though all of that happened, you still didn't answer one of my questions. You turned down mating back in our nest, because you said for me to trust you, and that it would be worth it. Besides your story that you just told me, what is so special that you wanted to mate here, and not back there?" She got her answer when she suddenly found herself on her back.

"Because my love, this spot is where my past life started. And although the ending to it wasn't the best, I still wouldn't trade it for anything. I loved that one-legged boy that I have the honor of calling my friend, and I still do. But since my new life is with you, I wanted it to start in the same spot where my past one started. So, what do you say that we make ourselves official mates?"

Toothless started to lick her neck, while slowly working his way down to between her back legs. As he was getting lower, he could hear her breathing get louder, pretty soon, he was faced with his prize. He folds, instead of being clamped shut like they usually are, were now swollen, and wet with her natural juices. He pushed his nose right against her opening, and took in a big breath of air. Her sent getting to all parts of his head, it was practically begging for him to let his instincts take over and rut her like there was no tomorrow, and he could almost feel himself let go, but he much stronger then that, and he would make sure that he would not loose himself to lust, he wanted to make sure that both of them enjoyed this. It was at this time that his member decided to make itself known to the world, quickly growing to full mast within seconds knot and all.

Toothless decided that he wanted to taste her, so he started licking. Her taste was divine, but he noticed that she tasted even better the further in he went. So he decides to start using some of the things he learned from the humans. Usually, dragons just lick around the pussy a few times so that their cock will slide in easier. So Luna was surprised when Toothless brought both of his paws to either side of her folds and spread them wider. "Hah-hah-Tooth-Toothless, what are you *GASPS*!" She quickly found out what he was doing when he stuck is forked tongue inside her. Luna thought that she was just a pile of muscles now from the way Toothless was making her unable to hold any of her limbs up. Toothless looked up at her and smirked.

"I told you, I picked up a lot of things while living with humans, want me to keep showing you?" Luna just nodded, hoping that he would never stop. Toothless went and found her clit and started playing around with it, he even used his teeth and gave it a little nip.

"AAAAHHHHH TOOTHLESS! Whatever you do, don't stop!" But to her disappointment, he soon did. She was going to look up and ask him and ask him why he did, but as soon as she did, she found him standing over her.

"As much as love to keep showing you what I all know, I don't want to use up all of my new moves in one night, as we keep doing this, I'll keep showing you new things. But I believe that there is something else that you want?" She then felt something big and warm get set on her lips and belly. Luna just nodded "Yes, I want it... Toothless." "Yes?" "As I'm sure that you are already well aware of, I'm in heat. I'm ready to become a mother, and I want to have hatchlings with you." Toothless leaned down and kissed her again. "I want the same thing. So, are you ready to make some with me?"

"Absolutely!" Toothless then slowly started to rock his hips back, and moved his cock around with them until his tip was resting against her folds. He looked back up to Luna and gave her another kiss. "I love you."

"And I love you." He then started to push into her. Them both gasped when they felt each other's heat against them, and as Toothless kept pushing in, Luna made sure to spread her back legs as far apart as they could be to make sure that Toothless had the best access, as this happened, their tails curled around one another for what it seemed by some unknown force. Pretty soon, They found out that Toothless couldn't go any further, due to the fact that his knot was at her entrance. Once again, they looked at each other, and Luna gave a nod for Toothless to start.

For both of them, the removal felt just as good as going in, even though for Luna, she no felt empty. But Toothless change that within seconds as he thrusted back in. Since it was the first time for both of them, the start of the mating was slow for the first couple of minutes, until... "Toothless, can you go a little faster please?"

"Of course my love." Toothless' thrusts started to pick up pace "Oh my Bahamut Luna, you are tight!"

"(heavy breathing) And you are sooooo big!" Soon, the only thing that could be heard in the cove was panting, moans, purrs, and coos from both dragons. "AH!" Toothless had moved his back legs around to see if he could get better footing, and as it turns out, it seems that from the new angle that he is thrusting in, he seems to have found a sensitive spot in Luna. "Oh Toothless! Do that again!" Trying his best to do as she commanded, he tried to make sure that his member kept hitting that same spot.

By now, Toothless' hips were a blur, and there were no objections to that. All of a sudden, Toothless could start to feel a pressure build up between his legs. "Luna, I thinks I'm close!"

"Me to! Cum inside me Toothless, put your seed in me!" Toothless slowed down his thrusts a little bit so he could put a bit more of controlled force into them, trying his best to make sure that he finished with his knot in her. After about a minuet of his current thrusting, he finally felt her lips give way for his knot. And the moment he felt pressure on the side of his knot closest to his body, is "RRROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!" when the dam burst. And since this was their fist time, Toothless had a lot to give her. Toothless' knot expanded, and he started shooting his seed into Luan's womb.

Luna could feel him throbbing and shooting directly in there, due to the fact that Toothless was so far deep inside her, she could feel his tip touching her entrance to her womb. Luna had came as well, but due to all of the orgasming going on, she barley felt it, due to the fact that her mind was now in a puddle.

The deed was done, they were now official mates. And since Furys mate for life, they would be until the end of time.

Toothless rolled to his side, pulling Luna with him as he kept cuming into Luna, but pretty soon Toothless felt that he had nothing more to give to her. They pulled apart up top to look down at where they were now connected. The areas around both of their slits were completely covered with their natural juices, and to both of their delight, Toothless' knot was doing its job by keeping in all of that cum he just put into her. Speaking of which, from the looks of it was a fair amount. Her belly had expanded to the size of what looked like the start of a clutch. "Wow, you really filled me up, and not a single drop escaped."

"Looks to be that way. I'm pretty sure that from the amount, you will end up pregnant."

"Good, that's exactly what I wanted." She said as she gave him a few kisses. "I love you Toothless.

"And I love you Luna." They both talked for a bit, and decide to spend the night there. Due to the fact that they weren't coming unstuck for a while now.

"When they come into the world, what do you want to name them?"

"I'm not sure, how about we save this conversation for another time. I know that I'm tired, and from the way you look, I'm pretty sure that you are tired as well." They both wrapped the arms around each other and started drifting off to dreamland, until Luna spoked up. "Toothless."

"Yes?"

"Do you regret leaving Hiccup? I know what you two had was deeper then any friendship I've ever seen." Toothless let out a breath and was quiet for a bit before he answered.

"It tore me up knowing that we had to leave each other forever, but we also both knew that it had to happen. So no, I don't regret it... but, if I know Hiccup well enough, which I believe I do. There is something in the back of my head telling me, that not going to be the last time I see him. He's a very smart human, he'll be back."

"Well if that's true, I would like to introduce myself to him properly. Since all of the other times weren't on the best of terms. And maybe, if he show up at the time, we could show him the hatchlings as well."

"Oh Luna." Toothless gave her lots of licks and kisses along her jaw and mouth. "I would love that very much."

* * *

And that's it, my first story. I'm sorry if any of my grammar was bad, I'm open to any constructive words, but no flames. Thanks.


End file.
